Vacation gone good
by my.name.is.JoJo
Summary: Sara got pregnant. 13 years almost 14 years later. A tragedy happens. What will happen to them.  Warrick is still alive he was only shot and survived it.  "Mom i really miss him."  this is hurt/comfort drama and family
1. Your alive no your dead right?

Summary. Sara was pregnant when she left and 13 almost 14 years later a terrible tragedy happens. Will she be able to deal with it? "Mom, I really miss him." "I know it's been a year and it's hard not to miss him. He was a loyal, hardworking, loving man. I'm so glad it wasn't you. You were with him." (Warrick didn't die he was just shot and survived. My imagination.)

"Sara I'm sorry to tell you this but, Grissom has been shot." Brass said into the phone choking on his words.  
>"Is Adrianna okay?" Sara asked. Sara had tears running down her face but she had to know if her daughter was okay.<br>"We don't know she hasn't talked to anyone, but she keeps saying 'I want my mom.'" Brass said.  
>"Where is she?" Sara said between sobs.<br>"She's down here. Come get her.'' Brass said.  
>"Will do." Sara said.<p>

Sara showed up at the crime scene and seen Adrianna crying and Catherine holding her.  
>"Mom!" Adrianna yelled when she seen her.<br>Adrianna quickly got up and ran over to her. "I can't believe he's gone. I was right there they shot him but didn't bother to shot me." Adrianna said between sobs.  
>"It's okay, it's okay." Sara whispered in her ear.<p>

1 year later…..

Adrianna was in her room on her window seat staring out at the road. She was crying, it has been one year since Grissom her father was murdered and she was raped. She lied to her mother about them not hurting her, they raped her of course they didn't kill her because they wanted to be found, names Michael Trench, Elena Underwood and Damon Shepard. They all planned to kill Grissom and put it as a random act but Adrianna knew different. It was no random act. Michael was Sara ex-boyfriend, he loved her to pieces but when he heard she had a child with a Gilbert Grissom, he planned to kill him.

"I know Jane; I just can't help but cry on the day of my father's death." Adrianna said to the bully of the school that somehow ended up with her cell phone number.  
>"Yea, but listen I thought cheerleaders like you have short term memory, if something in your life goes' wrong you forget it." Jane said.<br>"They do but when it comes to a parent dying they don't." Adrianna said quietly.  
>"Wait till, your 'boyfriendhottie Jake hears that you've been crying." Jane said.  
>"He's not going to care." Adrianna said.<br>"How do you know, your mom and his father or mother doesn't know each other so how?" Jane said.  
>"Beca- I have to go." Adrianna said hanging up.<p>

Adrianna sat there crying for another 20 minutes but after that she couldn't cry no more she was all cried out because she fell asleep.

"Sara, I know it's hard but you have to know it's hard on Adri, too." Catherine said.  
>"I know, but I have a few things in mind. I am happy that Nick and Jamie-Lyn moved to New York. I never thought he would do it. I just thought he said it for the sake of saying it." Sara said.<br>"Yea but Nicky thinks of you as his little sister, he would do anything for you. You know that they broke up." Catherine said.  
>"Yea. I feel sorry for him, he hasn't been at work in 3 days I'm starting to worry." Sara said.<br>Sara heard little sobs coming from Adrianna's room.  
>"How's Adrianna dealing with it now?" Catherine asked.<br>"Listen." Sara said putting the receiver up to Adrianna's bedroom door.  
>"Crying. I know it's only been a year but, do you think you, Nick, and Adrianna would be able to come to Vegas' then go to Hawaii with me, Warrick, Greg, Mary, and Jason." Catherine asked.<br>"I can talk it through with her." Sara replied.  
>"Thanks." Catherine said.<br>"I got to go." Sara said then hung up.

Sara knocked on Adrianna's door. "What?" Adrianna muttered.  
>"Can I come in?" Sara asked.<br>"Yea." Adrianna replied.  
>Sara opened the door and seen Adrianna on the window seat crying.<br>"I can't believe it's been a year." Adrianna said.  
>"I know." Sara said.<br>"I miss him so much." Adrianna said.  
>"I miss him to, he was the love of my life and your father. I still cry myself to sleep, because I miss him." Sara said.<br>Sara sat down next to her and hugged her daughter. Adrianna cried on her shoulder and cried for a good 5 minutes.

"Hun. How would you like to go back to Vegas and then Hawaii just for a visit?" Sara asked.  
>"I think I can deal with it." Adrianna replied<p>

Vegas…..

"Mitchell!" Adrianna yelled when she saw Warrick's son.  
>"Adri!" He yelled back.<br>Adrianna ran to him when she was close enough Mitchell took her into a bear hug.  
>"I've miss you." He whispered into her ear.<br>"You too." She whispered back.  
>"Come on you too lovebirds!" Lauren yelled.<br>Adrianna rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with, Lauren, Katelyn, Adrian and Ricky, James, Kevin . She was running to catch up with them with Mitchell on her heels.  
>"I'm only here until. Tomorrow then me, Warrick, Catherine, Greg, Mary, Jason and I think Mitchell are going to Hawaii." Adrianna explained.<br>"Okay so we got an hour to catch up on." Lauren said in a disappointed tone.  
>"Sorry." Adrianna replied. The hole time she was there she had a fake smile on her but Mitchell could see right through it.<p>

An hour later…..

"I missed you." Adrianna said in a sad tone.  
>"I missed you too, but are you sure dad's letting me come?" Mitchell asked.<br>"I'm pretty sure." Adrianna said.  
>"Wanna go visit him?" Mitchell asked.<br>"Sure." Adrianna replied.

At the cemetery…

"Dad, I can't believe your dead. I just, I'm sorry I haven't came earlier but I have been in New York." Adrianna said.  
>"Adrianna?" A familiar voice said.<br>She quickly turned around and there stood her father, Gilbert Grissom. "Dad?" She asked.  
>"Yea." He replied.<br>"I thought you were dead?" Adrianna said.  
>"It was staged I was in trouble." He said.<br>"But. I was there when you were shot, I was raped by the man who shot you." Adrianna said.  
>"I know. When you were unconscious, after he fake raped you, we swapped the bodies me with my dead twin brother." Grissom explained.<br>"I think we should leave Mitch." Adrianna said with tears in her eyes.  
>"Let's go." Mitchell said.<br>"Where are you going?" Grissom asked.  
>"My hotel." Adrianna replied.<br>"Can I come to see your mother." Grissom asked.  
>"Sure." Adrianna replied. <p>


	2. Explanation

At the hotel….

"Mom! There's someone here to see you!" Adrianna yelled while entering the room.  
>"Who?" Sara said then sniffled.<br>"Come see." Adrianna replied.  
>Sara walked out and seen him, her Gilbert Grissom. Standing in the middle of the room.<br>"Gil?" Sara said in a question form because. She didn't know if he was actually there.  
>"Sara…" Grissom said.<br>"You, I thought you were dead." Sara said with a little smile on her face.  
>"No, I should've got them to tell you two," Grissom said apologetically.<br>"That you weren't dead. I forgive you but this is bad timing. I'm only here for today then off to Hawaii with my former team." Sara said.  
>"Former?" Grissom asked<br>"Yea me and Adri, moved after you 'fake death' we couldn't handle it so me moved to New York, The city that never sleeps." Sara said.  
>"O. So you got transferred?" Grissom asked.<br>"Yup. So did Nick." Sara said slowly.  
>"He went to?" Grissom asked.<br>"Yes he did and so did his son, Mitchell he's 13 too," Sara explained.  
>"Can I stay they got the guy that was after you guys because of me so…." He was interrupted<br>"So you can come home?" Sara said.  
>"Yes. Only if you want me to." Grissom said.<br>"I really want you too but... how are you going to explain this to Cath, Warrick, Nicky and Greg." Sara asked.  
>"I'll just tell the truth." Grissom said.<br>Sara walked over and hugged him.  
>"I've missed you." She said into his chest.<br>"Mitch. I think I'm coming home." Adrianna said with a little smile on her face. Not a fake one a real one.  
>"Then, I'll talk my dad into coming back. The only reason why we left was because of you." Mitchell whispered in her ear.<br>Adrianna smirked at him. "Come on, let's go out on the balcony." She said.  
>"Sure." Mitchell said talking hold of her hand.<p>

They were on the balcony. "Can you believe Lauren she think, were dating." Adrianna said.  
>"But it's true." Mitchell said.<br>"But she don't know that." Adrianna said.  
>Mitchell cupped her cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her lips it was quick because, they heard there friends talking just below the balcony.<br>"Hey, we seen that!" Adrian yelled.  
>"Covers blown then?" Mitchell asked.<br>"Yup." Ricky replied.  
>"So now I can tell you that Adrian and Kevin have being dating?" Mitchell said.<br>"Hey that was our secret." Kevin yelled.  
>"Covers blown." Adrianna said with a evil smirk on her face.<br>"Wipe that smirk off you face missy." Adrian yelled.  
>Adrianna quickly did wipe it off.<br>"Come up." Adrianna yelled.

Upstairs…..

"Can we come in Misses. Sidle?" Katelyn asked.  
>"Come on in." Sara told them. She stepped aside and they all walked in.<br>Mitchell and Adrianna were out on the balcony still. "Hey is that your dad?" Adrian asked.  
>"Yes, it is." Adrianna replied.<br>"I knew to too were together." Katelyn said.  
>"I know." Adrianna said.<p>

"Adrianna! Call Catherine, Warrick and the others!" Sara yelled.  
>"Will do." Adrianna replied. "One minutes guys, Mitchell call your father." Adrianna said while calling Catherine.<p>

"Hey Catherine, umm….mom want's you guys want to come to the hotel." Adrianna said.  
>"Okay be right there." Catherine said then hung up.<p>

"Dad, Sara wants you to come down to their hotel." Mitchell said.  
>"Be right down." Nick said then hung up.<p>

"Warrick, Come down to our hotel, mom wants you too." Adrianna barked into the phone.  
>"Alright." Warrick said. Then Adrianna hung up.<p>

"Hey Greg, Come down to our hotel." Adrianna said.  
>"Alright Adri be right down." Greg said.<p>

"Alright where were we?" Adrianna asked.  
>"We were talking about you and Mitch." Adrian said.<br>"You have to go sorry Mitchell has to go home, when Nick leaves and come back in the morning and I have to get a shower." Adrianna said. She ran to the front door and they all went out except for Mitchell.

"Why did you?" Mitchell asked.  
>"They're going to be here in a few minutes and I don't think they want a bunch of teenagers here when they reunite with their supposed to be dead friend." Adrianna replied.<br>"Probably right." Mitchell said moving closer. "Oh you're going to kiss me now huh?" Adrianna said in a teasing voice that said 'I dare you to kiss me in front of my father.'  
>"You don't think I would in front of your father." Mitchell said.<br>"Probably not." Adrianna said but was caught off guard by him kissing her one the lips it lasted at least 3 seconds before Adrianna pulled away. "Or probably would." She finished.  
>There was a knock at the door.<p>

Adrianna opened it and they all went it as soon as she stepped aside.  
>"Why did you want us down-Omigod. Grissom?" Catherine asked.<br>"That's why." Adrianna said.  
>"It can't be you." Catherine said.<br>"Dad…tell them why you lied then they probably would understand." Adrianna said.  
>"Okay, I was in trouble by Sara's ex-boyfriend, Michael he found out she was pregnant with Adri and planned to kill me along with Elena and Damon." Grissom said.<br>Adrianna walked over and sat on his lap. "I missed you dad." She said as a tear slid down her cheek.  
>"I've missed you too. Both of you." Grissom said.<br>"Hey." They all said in unison.  
>"You guys too but these to ladies here I missed the most." Grissom said.<br>"We understand." Greg said.

They all stand around until 12 that night talking about what their lives have been like the past year and Grissom had a good talking to Mitchell about him being with his daughter, he thought 'glad that's over' and Grissom thought 'at least it's only Nick's son.' Sara laughed at it she seen it coming and so did the rest of them.

Adrianna fell asleep in a chair with her head on Mitchells chest. Grissom just watched them both sleep with a small smile. "I think you should go, we have a flight that heads out 3 o clock tomorrow. Pack for Mitchell wait he's already packed because he packed to come to Vegas." Sara said. "You all go and get some sleep and we'll meet at the airport at 1:30 tomorrow." Sara finished.  
>They all walked over to the door, and opened it then left.<p>

"Let's wake them and tell them to go to the bed." Sara said.  
>"Fine." Grissom groaned at the thought of his daughter sleeping with her boyfriend at the age of 13.<br>"They're just sleeping nothing else." Sara assured him.  
>"I know." Grissom said.<br>"Adrianna. Wake up and move over to the bed." Sara said.  
>Adrianna groaned but got up and walked slowly over to the bed and when she was right beside it let herself fall onto it.<br>When Mitchell felt Adrianna move his eyes slowly went open.  
>"You too, move over to the bed." Sara said.<br>He also groaned but got up and walked over.  
>They were back to sleep in the same position as before but lying down in seconds.<p> 


	3. the fight

Note: I know I said Jake in the first chapter but the bully Jane was teasing her and saying the wrong name because she was thinking of her boyfriend Jake, he is a bully just like her.

Mitchell woke up to feeling someone on his chest he looked down to see a sleeping Adrianna. He smiled at her sleeping form. "Don't get any funny Ideas." Grissom whispered. He looked up to see her father watching him. "Don't worry, I wasn't even thinking it." Mitchell replied knowing what he was thinking. "Hey. I trust you don't make me lose that trust okay. I'm still a little uneasy about you too, but I trust you. Don't go breaking her heart okay." Grissom said. "I wouldn't even think of breaking her heart." Mitchell whispered. "Good. Now I think you should wake her up so she can get ready for the plane ride to Hawaii." Grissom said. "Will do." Mitchell said moving to get up. When she felt him move she started to stir. Adrianna groaned at the sunlight. "Someone turn off the sun." Adrianna said. "If I could I would." Mitchell replied giving Adrianna a wake up shake. "5 more minutes." Adrianna said. "Up now." Mitchell said. Adrianna rolled onto her back and looked at him with pleading eyes. Then finally breaking the silence. "Do I have to?" Adrianna asked. "Yes you do." Grissom replied. "Dad you're up?" Adrianna asked. "Yup. Now up." Grissom said. "Where's mom?" Adrianna asked. "Shower." Grissom replied. "Oh." Adrianna said getting into a sitting position.

"Adrianna! Get in here!" Sara yelled from the bathroom. "Are you decent?" Adrianna asked. "Yes." Sara said. "Coming." Adrianna said. Adrianna entered the bathroom. "What?" Adrianna asked. "Why was this in my bag?" Sara asked holding out a picture of the fake crime scene. "I-I don't know." Adrianna replied looking at the photo. "Okay I just wanted to know because I didn't pack them." Sara told her. "See ya later." Adrianna said leaving with the photo.

"Dad!" Adrianna yelled. "Yea." Grissom replied. "Mom found these in her bag." Adrianna said handing him the photo. "A photo of my fake crime scene." Grissom said. "How did it. Oh I know I had it and I stuck it in there." Grissom said. "Oh." Adrianna said. Adrianna pulled out a dress it came up about 1 and ½ inches above her knees. It was black, pink and purple. Adrianna went into the bathroom her mother just exited. Adrianna quickly got the dress on and when she exited the bathroom her father just looked away because of how short the dress was.

4 hours later...

At the airport Sara and Grissom were sitting talking about how Adrianna finally began cheerleading again. Warrick and Catherine were talking about how hard it is to actually find the right person to fall in love with. Little did they know the feelings they feel for each other is multiple. "Adrianna, you're going to be 14 in a few weeks huh?" Warrick asked. "Yea. Why?" Adrianna replied. "No reason." Warrick said. "O, Okay." Adrianna sad turning her attention back to Mitchell. "Hawaii. Wow, I cannot believe we are going to Hawaii." Adrianna said. "Yea I know. But it rocks don't it?" Mitchell asked. "Yea. Hey what's Carrie-Lyn doing here?" Adrianna asked. "Mitchell!" Carrie-Lyn shouted. Adrianna glared at him. "I don't know." Mitchell replied. "What the hell are you doing here?" Adrianna asked. "Oh...Adrianna. What a pleasant surprise and as for your question, here to see Mitchell." Carrie-Lyn said. "I'll be over there." Adrianna said pointing over to where his father was.  
>Adrianna left and that left Mitchell and Carrie-Lyn to talk.<br>"Why are you here?" Mitchell asked. "I wanted to know if we are over?" Carrie-Lyn asked. "We've been over for a long time if ya haven't notice we've been over for a year now." Mitchell said. "Oh I'm sorry I wasted you're time." Carrie-Lyn said. "Leave." Mitchell said. Adrianna heard the conversation and realized the only reason he wanted to come back to Vegas was because of her. "Mitch, I'm done, we're done." Adrianna said running toward the ladies room. "Adri!Adri! Why are we done?" Mitchell asked running after her. Adrianna stopped when she got to the girls bathroom. "Because of her. I now know the reason you were to easy to jump on for a trip to Vegas. So go be with her I know you feel stuck with me because of my dad." Adrianna snapped. "She is not a part of my life Adri." Mitchell told her. "I heard the whole damn conversation, so don't give me that crap." Adrianna said with tears in her eyes. Mitchell kissed her she responded but pushed him away a second after. "I love you Adri, I don't love her never did never will. She's someone my mother wanted to go on a date with." Mitchell said. "Jamie. Nice. But wait she's skipped out on you two years back." Adrianna said. "Yea, I know but who cares." Mitchell said. "I do." Adrianna said hugging him. "Promise me you will never cheat on me." Adrianna whispered. "Promised." Mitchell whispered in her ear.  
>"Come one you two lovebirds we have a plane to catch!" Greg yelled. "Let's go." Adrianna said taking Mitchell's hand. "Agreed." Mitchell said tightening the grip.<p> 


	4. Brother

**Note: I accidently said Warrick's son in the first chapter oopsy daisy it was suppose to be Nick's son…He was staying with Warrick for the year because he didn't wanna leave Vegas.**

They were on their plane on their way to Hawaii. "I can't wait till we land!" Adrianna squealed. "You keep squealing and I won't be able to hear," Greg said looking at the excited 13 year old."Hey it's Hawaii baby, the sun and water is all I need and the waves there are really good, maybe I can go surfing," Adrianna said in one breath, "Breathe," Mitchell said to her. Adrianna took a deep breath then looked at him. "I'm only looking out for you," Mitchell told her. "Yeah, Yeah," Adrianna said looking out the plane window. "I'm hungry," Adrianna told her mother. "Wait till a waiter or stewardess comes around," Sara told Adrianna.

…

Hours later…

They landed and Adrianna walked off the plane. "God, I've missed this place," Sara said while looking around. "You've been here before?" Catherine asked. "Yes, My brother lives here," Sara replied. "So, if you and Gil and Adri don't wanna stay at the hotel you can stay with your brother?" Warrick asked. "Yes, But I have my own Vacation house here from when I was 18," Sara replied. "Was your family rich?" Nick asked. "You can say that," Gilbert muttered. "What was that Gil?"Catherine asked. "He said that you can say that," Sara told them looking at them. "Why?" Catherine asked. "My…grandparents had an savings account that was broken open when I was 17 my brother bought my vacation house with some of his and I still am rich I just don't…Show it," Sara told them. "You're rich?" Greg asked. "Yes, my mom is, her parents also had one there for them so, she's pretty good on money," Adrianna said looking at them. "So, look who's on Hawaii lands again," Someone said from behind them. Adrianna turned around and frowned at who she saw. "Why are you at the airport…Stephen?" Adrianna asked. "I'm just getting back from Paris with my girlfriend…jealous?" Stephen asked. "No, I'm not…you've been doing this trying to make the, Adrianna Alexis Grissom Jealous for the longest time, and for the millionth time…it's not working," Adrianna told him. "You're not nice you know that," Stephen said. "And your and ass," Adrianna spat at him. "Enemies?" Catherine asked Grissom. "You can say that," Sara replied. "Come on Adri, Let's get moving before this get's ugly," Grissom told his daughter. "It got ugly the moment I seen his face," Adrianna said doing what he father told her to.

They were getting their luggage when Adrianna's phone rang. The caller I.D came up as unknown and the number was blocked. It was a text. "I'll be over here," Adrianna said getting this strange feeling that the stalker that she had in New York was now in Hawaii torturing her_. 'Thought you got rid of me when you changed your number think again Bitch, it's not over until I say it is –M,' _Adrianna took a deep breath and walked back over to her father who now had her luggage beside him. "Who was that?" Mitchell asked. "Um…just Kate she wanted to know If I landed yet," Adrianna lied. "Okay," Mitchell said believing her. "So we ready to leave?" Catherine asked. "Yes, We are," Adrianna replied walking over to someone that she recognized. "JoJo?" Adrianna asked. "Adri?" the person who went by JoJo replied. "O My god, it's been forever!" Adrianna said hugging her friend. "You don't visit enough," JoJo said. "Jordan, I know and I'm here now and I see that my parents and their friends are getting annoyed by me when I see someone I know I run up to them, I have to go call me here's my new number," Adrianna said handing her a piece of paper with her number then walking to catch up with her parents and parents friends.

"Sorry," Adrianna said. "It's okay I'm waiting for my brother any way," Sara said. "Jay?" Adrianna asked seeing his Black SUV Cadillac The 2008 Cadillac Escalade The 2008 Cadillac Escalade Escalade. "Yea, why?" Sara asked. "He's here," Adrianna said walking out and fallowing his SUV till it parked into a parking spot. Jay got out but Adrianna didn't see, Jay walked up behind his niece and tickled her. She turned around laughing and flicked him. Jay pulled Adrianna into a hug then walked over to his little sister and gave her a hug. "Gilbert Grissom…Aren't you suppose to be dead," Jay accused seeing his old friend."We'll tell you all about it when we get to 'My' Vacation house," Sara said getting in the front seat of his vehicle. "Okay, you all get in and I think you'll have to double buckle," Jay said seeing that there was 9 people there. "Yeah there's seven seats right," Sara said. "Yes, so Adri will be in the front with me and you and Gil double buck and same with um…," Jay started but it went quiet because he didn't know their names. "This is, Catherine," Sara said gesturing to the blond. "This is Warrick," Sara said gesturing to the tall brown guy. "This is Nick," Sara said pointing to him. "Greg," Sara said gesturing the boy with the wacky hair. "Mitchell," Sara said gesturing to the boy that had his hand entwined with Adrianna's. "This is James, Brass," Sara said pointing to the older man that was looking around the area. "Okay, Now that I know your names, Warrick and Catherine are going to be double buckling," Jay said. "Okay, now let's get in," Sara said getting into the back seat. Grissom was already in the seat and Sara sat down on his lap.

They were all in and were on their way to Sara's vacation house. Adrianna was looking out the window listening to her music the song playing was turn me on by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj. "Do you have any music?" Greg asked. "Um…Adri plug your IPod into this," Jay said showing her the dock for an IPod. Adrianna plugged it in. "There," Adrianna said while looking back at Greg. "I know all the lyrics to this song," Adrianna told them. "You love music?" Nick asked. "Yes I entered the talent show last year and won," Adrianna told them. "I didn't know you could sing," Warrick said. "She can sing," Mitchell told them. "You know this how?"Nick asked his son. "He plays the guitar for my band," Adrianna told him. "How come I never heard of this?" Nick asked. "We didn't want you to know," Mitchell replied with a smirk on his face looking at Adrianna. Adrianna smirked back and started to hum to the song. "Hey did you pack your guitar?" Adrianna asked. "Yea," Mitchell replied. "Good because we are going to go to the stage at the coffee shop about 20 minutes away from the house!" Adrianna said excitedly. "Don't we have to book?" Mitchell asked. "I just finished texting a friend that works there," Adrianna replied. "And he or she told you we could?" Mitchell asked. "Yes," Adrianna said with a huge smile on her face.

They pulled into the driveway to Sara's house. "Wow," Catherine said in a whisper. "You kept this place clean," Sara said to her brother. "Hey, you come back every summer so I had to," Jay said. "And your mom's brother," Adrianna said.

The 2008 Cadilla


	5. M and A

Adrianna was walking along the beach when she came to the little hair salon. She wanted to die her hair blonde but she couldn't find a decent hair salon in New York. Adrianna walked into it. "Is that Adrianna Grissom?" The hair stylist said. "O my god, Angie!" Adrianna said excitedly. "How may I help you?" Angelina asked. "I wanna die my hair," Adrianna replied. "What colour?" Angelina asked. "Blonde," Adrianna replied. "Going back to being a Blondie?" Angelina asked. "You know it," Adrianna replied. "Blonde does look good on you so hope up into my chair will ya," Angelina said. "Yup," Adrianna said before walking over and jumping up into the chair.

Angelina went and got the hair dye and started to mix it. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Adrianna said. "Do you want a pink highlight?" Angelina asked. "Sure," Adrianna replied. Angelina started to put the dye through her hair. Every now and then she would take the hair and flap the hair over her head then apply the dye again. "So, how much more?" Adrianna asked. "Just a little bit," Angelina replied. "Kay." Adrianna said then just closed her eyes.

Ten minutes later...

Adrianna's cell phone was buzzing. "Am I good?" Adrianna asked. "Yup you can get your phone," Angelina told her. "Thanks," Adrianna said then looked at the text. _Where r u? Mitch' _ "Who is it?" Angelina asked. "My boyfriend," Adrianna replied. "Adri has a boyfriend?" Angelina asked. "Yes, she does," Adrianna replied. _Hair salon Adri,' _ Adrianna texted back to him and in less than 2 minutes he texted back_. 'b there in 10 Mitch' _. "How much longer till this stuff comes out of my hair?" Adrianna asked. "Now," Angelina replied. "I'm going over to the chair," Adrianna said getting off of the chair that she was in and then walked over to the chair with the sink behind it.

"Ready?" Angelina asked. "Ready," Adrianna replied. The water started and the stinky stuff started to come out.

...

"Why would she be at the hair salon?" Mitchell asked himself. He seen the hair salon and walked up to it. "Hello?" Mitchell asked walking in. "In here," Adrianna said from the cashier. "Your blonde," Mitchell said seeing his girlfriend with blonde hair. "Yup," Adrianna replied. "It's been nice seeing you Adri," Angelina said from behind the desk. "Thanks," Adrianna said then left. "Are you going to tell me now that you're a natural blonde?" Mitchell teased. "Nope I had my hair blonde before when I was 8," Adrianna told him. "When me and you were enemies?" Mitchell asked. "Yea, somewhere along the lines of that time," Adrianna said to him. "Pink too?" Mitchell asked. "Well that's new," Adrianna said laughing at what he pointed out. "Who was that girl in there that you seemed to know?" Mitchell asked. "That's my mom's friend, her name is Angelina but we call her Angie," Adrianna replied. "O, and she does your hair?" Mitchell asked. "Yup," Adrianna replied. "Race ya down the beach!" Mitchell said putting his Texan accent in there. "You know it cowboy," Adrianna said then took off running.

"I forgot my girlfriend is trained for running," Mitchell mumbled then tried and got himself to run faster. They reached the nice beach house in less time.

"I win!" Adrianna said with a smile. "I let you win," Mitchell said gasping for air. "Yea right," Adrianna said with a laugh. Mitchell looked at her with a serious look. "You wanna have a rematch?" Adrianna asked. "No *Breathes heavily* Thanks," Mitchell said finally catching his breath. "Water?" Adrianna asked. "Let's go," Mitchell said. They walked up to the beach house.

"Mom I'm home!" Adrianna yelled. "Jay! Come here for a sec!" Adrianna yelled. "What?" Jay asked her coming down stairs. "Can we talk in private later? I need you to look at something," Adrianna asked him. "Sure," Jay said seeing the scared little girl that he saw when she was 4 years old after hearing the thunder storms that happened in Hawaii. "Thanks," Adrianna replied then taking a sip of her water. Jay went back upstairs.

Adrianna's phone went off. _Lookie lookie, I seen a slut of a ginger all over that guy of yours if you don't believe me take a look –A' _Adrianna opened the attachment. It was a picture of Carrie-lyn kissing Mitchell. Adrianna knew she had her enemies. She had '_two'_ stalkers one that signed by –M and one that signed by –A. Adrianna wasn't scared of –A. But she was of –M. –M did something so horrifying to her and her friends 2 years ago when she was in grade 6. –M had set a barn on fire with them in it and made one of the girls go blind, her name was Josie. It was said to be an accident because there was a candle tipped over in the back of the barn, but they didn't tell the police that they hadn't been in the back of the barn.

"You okay?" Mitchell asked sensing that something was off with Adrianna. "Think fine," Adrianna replied then walked over to the stairs. "Coming," Adrianna asked. Mitchell followed her to the stairs. They went up stairs to her room. It wasn't surprise it was pink with a queen size bed. The bed spread was a zebra print but pink. Her walls were covered in posters of her favourite actors, actresses, artists and movies. She had a cork board that had pictures of her, Lauren, Adrian, Katelyn, Ricky, James, Kevin and Mitchell. But the ones from kindergarten was of Lauren, Adrian, Katelyn, Ricky, James, and Kevin. Adrianna use to put Mitchell down all through kindergarten to grade 5. But after that she started to flirt with him and befriend him. There was a window seat that had a view of the beach.

Adrianna seen a package on her bed with a note on it. "I'll be right back," Adrianna said then took the package and walked to the bathroom that was in her room. She opened the note first. **It's my turn to torture you –M **Adrianna had cold shivers when she read the note but she opened the box anyway. There was two dolls in it one doo doo doll and one chucky doll. She took out the chucky doll first. But then she seen a letter at the bottom of the box. She put the chucky doll down and picked up the letter to read. It said

_**My dearest bitch Adrianna, I know you're wondering why you have a chucky doll. The reason why is that you have to obey what it tells you to do. Follow the instructions and then you can have your friend **__**Stephen**__** back. I know about you two. How every time you come here to Hawaii you cheat on Mitchell with him. If you wanna keep that a secret to do what I tell you or as your chucky doll tells you. And your secrets safe with me. **_

_**-M**_

Adrianna took a yoga fire breath then took up the chucky doll again. She found a string at the back of it and pulled it. _Keep Mitchell Safe, bring these papers to College where Michaela Grey works, you have 78 hours to do so our else he dies. _Adrianna knew that the only way to keep Mitchell safe was to dump him. Adrianna has too much baggage with her. She knew that if she didn't he could end up hurt or even worst...dead. Adrianna was going to dump him at the mall with her friends as witnesses. She was bring the papers that she found at the bottom of the box with the letter. She knew what it was. She read Michaela's documentary and she seen the author of the documentary at the bottom of the boxes was the same as Michaela's. She needed to get Stephen back to safety.

Adrianna put all of the boxes contents back and put it in her hiding place.

Adrianna walked out and looked at Mitchell. "Can you, can you leave? Please?" Adrianna asked. "Sure," Mitchell said then walked out but as soon as the doors closed her heard it lock. Adrianna slid down the door and let the tears that were threatening to fall when Mitchell was in her room fall. "I can't believe this," Adrianna muttered.

... ... GSR ... ...

"Where's Adri?" Nick asked. "She's up in her room," Mitchell said. "Why?" Nick asked. "I don't know. She locked me out," Mitchell said. "It's probably nothing she probably is just tired and wanted a nap," Nick told his son. Even though now he KNEW something was up. After he seen her take that text at the airport and she went white as a ghost, he KNEW something was wrong.

"So where we going for dinner?" Sara asked coming out of her room. "Is there a food court here?" Mitchell asked. "Yes, down at the mall," Sara replied. "How 'bout there?" Mitchell asked. "The food court is really good, so I don't see why not," Sara said to him.

...

That's it for this chapter. I know it's a lame ending for the chapter but I will pick up at the mall when I write the next. I have new mystery person there and I want to know if you think this person is going to hurt Adrianna or keep/help her? Review!


End file.
